You were my Reason
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: She was my reason for everything, and in one instance…I lost her. InuxKag.


You were my reason

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: M- Mature language.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy.

Summary: She was my reason for everything, and in one instance…I lost her. InuXKag.

Dedication: Amanda. I finally wrote one in the Feudal Era…though it has a modern day twist!

Last Edit: December 30, 2009.

* * *

_You were my reason_

**I** remember it. I remember it as clearly as I remember the day Kikyo had struck me with that arrow and pinned me to that damn tree. I remember it like every scar that has marred my body.

I remember every pain I felt on that day and I remember every tear that was shed.

I remember…my beautiful Kagome…

* * *

_The day had gone on for as long as any of them could remember__, the wind was blowing viciously around them and the clouds had darkened the sky. Sango was fighting off Kohaku, screaming with tears in her eyes for him to remember her. Kohaku was beating at her with his chain claw, every slash slowly wearing Sango down, body and mind._

_Miroku was fighting with Kanna and another one of Naraku's incarnations, Hono. Miroku was getting tired, you could tell, his body was limply following his reflexes. His staff was thrown away hitting a tree and falling to the ground with a dull jingle. _

_Shippo was helping Miroku by this point, throwing himself at Kanna to distract her. He was still so small, being pushed back by a rush of energy and hitting a wall he passed out. Kilala had fallen a long time ago. Poison was in her system, and she couldn't fight. _

_Kagome…Kagome was standing beside me. Her tears falling down from her soft sapphire eyes as she saw her friends around her. Her arrow ready, me with my Tetsusaiga and standing together. Power radiating from us as we faced Naraku._

_This was it. This was the end._

_The rain poured down on us that day. It was like the world was telling us to purge all evil away. But it purged us of a lot more that day._

_I remember it so well, I remember in such great detail what happened. I remember…everything._

_Sango was slumped against a tree, her Boomerang the only thing saving her from Kohaku's blows. Kilala lying near the open field, blood __flowing from her sides. Shippo passed out, lying on his back. Miroku pinned against a tree by Hono's spear. _

_I felt the rain fall lightly at first, seeing Naraku, my hate coming across clearly. Kagome stood, trying to keep her composure. Truth was…_

_I was terrified out of my fucking mind. I was so scared I thought that I would cry. I know. That seems so wrong, me, wanting to cry. But it's true. The fear that I felt that day…was so immense, I thought I'd die…and I very well could. This was not just some fight with a weak neko demon…but a fight that would end everything._

_It would decide what happened to the world. I couldn't break down now, not ever, not as long as Kagome was here. I had to be strong for her. I had to show her that I would always be there and that my strength would protect us._

_I readied my sword. Naraku's laugh cut through the air, his black miasma surrounding the forest. Kagome took her arrow up, tears falling as she tried to stay strong. I sneered at Naraku._

"_Well well, it looks as if it's time for you to die, InuYasha." Naraku chuckled evilly. I felt my heart pumping in my ears; I could feel the adrenaline rushing threw my veins. I took a deep breath and ran after him, charging head on. I screamed my anger and hate being released instantly before I saw Naraku smirk and stand still._

_It's a trap._

_That's all I could think before I realized he wasn't looking at me…_

_He was looking at Kagome._

_I spun around as quickly as I could…just in time to see one of Naraku's tentacles come from behind Kagome and spear her through the stomach just below her heart faster then she could blink. _

_At that moment the world seem to loose all light. Kagome looked down slowly seeing the tentacle through her body. She yelled her sheer pain as Naraku's tentacle retracted, she feel to the ground, shock was taking her over. She fell on her stomach; her eyes seemed to slowly fade._

_That's what broke me. I felt my blood being pumped through me, I felt my vision blur into red, I felt my fangs grow and I felt my heart break._

_Kagome was dead…_

_I raged. That day, facing Naraku in the woods, the rain slowly beating down on us, the sun leaving the sky and the clouds parting I turned full demon. I felt as if nothing was important, except to kill. I felt myself rush at Naraku, his tentacles shielding him. I felt my claws swiping and blood spreading. I cried out in anguish and hate. I felt myself holding back tears as I darted through Naraku's obstacles._

_It was all a blur after that. I felt myself getting hit, and I felt pain but I wasn't sure where it was coming from.__ I remember seeing Naraku's face, sheer terror in them, I felt myself revert back into my hanyou self._

"_If I'm going to kill Naraku…it'll be when I'm a Hanyou." I remember telling Kagome that once, late one night. _

_I killed Naraku. I took my Tetsusaiga and I sliced his pathetic head in half. Kanna disappeared as well as Hono. Kohaku fell forward and passed out. All of the demons we were just facing seemed to vanish in that instance._

_I walked over slowly to where Kagome was. I felt blood everywhere, but I could care less. Kagome…My beautiful Kagome was dead._

_I picked her up, holding her in my arms as I sat crossed legged, pulling her body into my own. Blood was everywhere. It was so red…it was so warm…_

"_Kagome…" I remember my voice was ragged from shouting. The rain still fell. Then…as if by some hope, I felt Kagome stir. My eyes opened in an instant and I saw Kagome's beautiful sapphire blue ones looking at me. I held her tighter, trying to be aware that she was still bleeding._

"_Kagome! You made it! Wait here, I'll go get help!" I rushed out. She tugged at my Haori and shook her head. Her lips were parted and as she tried to speak, blood spewed out…_

_I realized…that I couldn't help her…she was dying and there was nothing I could do. I sat back down, pulling her to me again, rocking back and forth as I felt her body shake violently, blood rushing out of her mouth. Her body jerking as she died slowly. I remember though…_

_With her last breath, she pushed past the blood and whispered._

"_I love you, InuYasha…" I held her and leaned down, whispering into her blood drenched hair._

"_I love you too…Kagome…" and with that. Her body went limp and I heard her heart beat fade. The rain started pouring furiously at that moment, washing away the blood and grit that we had all collected from that battle. The sky was still dark, but there was something different…as if all Evil had truly been washed away._

_I looked down at Kagome, the blood was almost all gone, her eyes…they were still opened. I leaned down, kissing her cold lips and closing her eyes…and for the first time since birth…_

_I cried. I cried real hard. I screamed her name to the heavens…the only sound against the rushing rain…_

"_Kagome!" and then…there was only rain._

_

* * *

_

That was the first time I've cried. Kagome was the reason why I didn't cry, and without her, the tears just wouldn't stop flowing.

I read something once…it said,

"_Her death was beautifully tragic, the knife was through her gut, just below her heart, but it was still beautiful..."_

Whoever wrote that was a fucking liar. Kagome's death…nothing was beautiful about it. Her body had jerked violently against mine, twisting in pain and anguish, blood was spewing everywhere, drenching the earth, her breath becoming desperate, ragged and her eyes were trying so hard to stay open. There was nothing beautiful about it. Kagome died a horrible death…

After that day, after the rain washed everything away, we all received the help we needed at Kaede's village. Sango got her wounds bandaged up, Kohaku was still unconscious for a month after, but when he woke up he remembered everything. Miroku lost his wind tunnel and sustain minor injuries. Shippo woke up a while after and was fine. We all thought that Kilala was a goner, but she made it through.

We were all struck by Kagome's death. No one could believe that it had happened. We buried her right under the Goshinboku…it seemed like the right place. I didn't realize until a few hours after the funeral that day that I should look for the jewel.

I searched the whole forest, and I found it, laying a small distance away from Kagome's death bed, amazed no demon had found it before me. I picked it up and tucked it into my haori. I found out from Kaede that it couldn't grant wishes, only power. I didn't need power. So I hid it, somewhere at the ends of the earth, where no one would ever find it.

After two years of grieving, Miroku and Sango got married, and had a happy family. Kaede passed away five years after that. Shippo had grown up and gotten a mate, Kilala died of old age after Sango's youngest had his first baby boy.

I was there when Sango and Miroku passed away. I was there when Shippo's mate died. Shippo had nearly killed himself…he died a few months later, of a demon attack…but I knew it was because he couldn't keep living without her. I saw Sango's children grow up, get married and have grandchildren, and so on and so on.

I saw Sesshomaru a few decades later, he mated with Kagura and they had two baby pups. Rin had gown up and married a village man, only to die while giving birth three years later. The husband was apparently taking care of their daughter by himself.

* * *

"_So…Rin died…" I thought it over. I remembered Rin when she was still that young curious girl, running around with Jaken__, in that yellow kimono, always tagging along with Sesshomaru. I knew that Sesshomaru had loved her as his own and I knew it hurt him, even if he wouldn't admit it._

_Sesshomaru nodded his head, looking out to where his Mate was holding their young girl and boy in her arms. I realized just how similar we looked standing next to him. Same long silver hair and same gold eyes we inherited from our father. Only, Sesshomaru looked stronger then I did, more graceful. _

"_What happened to Jaken?" I asked, standing by my brother. It had been decades since we saw each other, last time I had told him that Kagome had died. We never liked each other but I think…after I had apparently saved his mate from certain death my Naraku, he grew to at least stand me. _

"_I made him leave, I hear rumor that he has a mate…" I raised an eyebrow._

"…_Probably a lie." I concluded with a shrug. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. I blinked and stared at him. It wasn't a loud chuckle, or even what could be deemed a chuckle, but it was the closest I had ever seen. I guess finding love had changed my once hateful brother._

"_InuYasha…I want you to know…that I'm sorry that Kagome died." He said, staring off at Kagura, I looked at him again and nodded my head. I watched as Kagura smiled brightly down at her pups. Her big red eyes glancing over to us, she smiled and waved. I waved back, for a moment wondering what Kagome would have looked like with our own pups._

"_So am I. Thank you…big brother." I whispered. And with that I wished Kagura and him farewell. _

_

* * *

_

I've seen him a few times since then. Kagura and he are truly happy. Their children have grown to be pretty powerful people. Sesshomaru and I are on good terms now, we may not be as close as most, but it's a big step from five hundred years ago.

Even in death, Kagome had been able to heal my heart, to make things better.

I smiled a bit at that thought.

* * *

InuYasha ran a hand through his dyed charcoal black hair and turned away from the window. He walked through his house and put on his shoes, opening the door he walked out of his house into the busy streets of Tokyo.

It had been five hundred years since that fateful day when his reason to stay strong had died. InuYasha had lived through it all, he saw his friends die one by one, and he saw Tokyo being reborn into a city that attracted many. He saw how his old life was being torn apart more and more.

He had lost Kagome in a fight to save the world, and he had never forgotten it. He had never forgotten any of it, but he had kept living…because he knew…

He knew that Kagome would want him to.

InuYasha took a deep breath and walked down the streets, on his way to work. The streets were littered with people, talking on cell phones and listening to Ipods. InuYasha watched the world around him and remembered how much it used to be so much simpler. He saw the tall buildings and shook his head, who would have thought he'd be working in an office? Miroku would have surely made fun of him for wearing a suit.

He looked over and smiled, seeing one of Sango and Miroku's great, great, great, great and add in a another million great grandkids talking with a group of girls. The young man smirked and whispered something into the girl's ear before grabbing her butt.

InuYasha shook his head and chuckled as he heard a yelp and a slap.

"Must take after Miroku's side…"

InuYasha passed by the shrine that was sitting oddly out of place in Tokyo before retreating back and staring at the steps. He looked at his watch and shrugged his shoulders running up the million steps he saw the great Goshinboku tree. He smiled and walked over to it, laying his hand on the dent, he smiled,

"I love you Kagome…you were my reason for everything…"

He whispered, he bowed his head and turned around, bumping into a small figure, he looked into their eyes and his breath was taken away…because there…

He saw a pair of familiar sapphire blue eyes.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Another story finished! You do not know how many times I got distracted from writing this. But I'm really happy with it, it's kind of a lame ending, so I may write a second installment, but we'll see.

Take care,

Vixen.


End file.
